The Vampire and The Film Makers Daughter
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Elizabeth Marshall parents a famous movie directors. While they work on the movie the stars brother starts to get on her nerves. When both the star and the brother are vampires their secret is hard to keep. When Elizabeth starts to fall for the brother she is thrown into a world of secrets,romance, and danger. Will she be able to survie the fact that the one she loves is a vampire.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I stared out the window to look at the dark cloud cover of Seattle, Washington. My name is Elizabeth Marshall. I have lived all over the world and know five different languages; they are English, Spanish, Italian, Romanian, and Sign Language. My parents are very famous directors and had to shoot movies for almost every country. I haven't got to stay in the same place for more than a year. Enough time for my parents to shoot a movie and me to make friends. Scratch that I don't make friends, once people find out who my parents are they are not my real friends. All they want is to get something from me. But once that movie hits theaters I know that I would be moving soon enough. I am sixteen years old and now I am going to be attending Marigold High School. I looked up the school on my laptop and saw that it was a really good school, but not many kids attended it, it was on the darkest part of town and it has been rumored that vampires went there and that it was also haunted because it was right next to a cemetery. I liked to read about all the supernatural stuff with the forbidden love between a vampire and a human. We pulled up to a huge house in the middle of what seemed like a middle class neighborhood. I got out of the car and saw that people were staring at me like I was one of the people in a freak show at the state fair. I got into the house to see it was fully furnished. I went up the stairs to find my room with a king size bed and a huge walk in closet. The room was painted black with turquoise blue trim and the furniture was black, and my bed set was the blue from the trim. It was about ten-thirty when my parents came home from the set of their new movie The Vampire and the Film Makers Daughter. Yeah, it sounds like a really good movie, right. I liked how that the vampire goes to school and pretends to be human, until the new girl catches his eye. Then he tries to make her fall in love with him but turns out it is harder than he thought it would be. And it's worse when the vampire is the brother of the main character of your parents next big film.


	2. First Day

First day:

I woke up to Nancy our maid telling me to wake up because it was time for school. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I got into the shower and after found that Nancy had laid out some clothes for me. Here goes another first day at another new school. When I got down stairs I saw mom and dad where in the kitchen with their morning coffee. When I sat down at the table they looked at me,

"Good morning," Nancy had set down a plate full of bacon and eggs.

I looked at them "So who is going to be in the new movie?"

My mom looked at me because she knew that I was excited that they were making a movie that was actually to my interest.

She smiled "Well the vampire is going to be Justin Martinez. He was the one that stared in that show that you liked." I knew who exactly who she was talking about. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow and black hair, it seemed like it was as dark as a raven's wing. He was muscular and he had a brother my age.

I looked at my parents and asked, "Do you know if he is bringing his brother to the set?" I said in an annoyed voice.

My dad gave me that look to be nice. "No, I don't think so." I had that look like yes! My mother saw my face,

"You do know that his brother goes to the same school you do right?" My face dropped and here goes seeing the brother of another actor. Last time I went to school with one the main characters siblings to the same school, I nearly put her in the hospital. I started to finish my eggs when I saw the clock and if I didn't leave now that I would be late for my first day of school. I got into my midnight blue Camaro and drove off towards the school. When I got there I got stares all around, and when I got out of the car I felt like all hell broke loose. I was immediately approached by a couple of guys wearing letterman jackets. Who seemed like the leader/ quarterback put his arm on my car to lean up against me. I looked at him like what the hell.

"Um can I help you?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He smiled, "The name is Alexander Martinez, and you know the brother of Justin Martinez the famous movie star." He gave me to what seemed to be like his famous award winning smile. I mentally cursed and thought really the first person I had to meet at this school was Justin's brother.

I looked at him and said "Yeah I know who your brother is; he is going to be the star of my parent's new movie The Vampire and the Film Makers Daughter."

His smiled dropped and said, "How do you know that movie name already? Only the cast, crew, directors, and me know it so how do you know it?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hello I know you're a football player so let's see if you can get this through your tiny peanut sized brain, my parents are the director's idiot."

He grinned and laughed, "Sweetheart, I don't think that Marcus and Lara Marshall are your parents, the only have one daughter and her name is Elizabeth. So I don't think that's your name."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my dad's number and put it on speaker so idiot here could hear him. Once my dad picked up he said, "Elizabeth what is it? I am here with Justin on set so whatever it is make it fast."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Dad do you have me on speaker?"

"Yeah why?" I smiled and said, "Ok one hello Justin and yeah I have your brother here and he is being an idiot so can you please tell him that I am Elizabeth Marshall."

I heard Justin start to laugh and he said, "Dude that is Elizabeth Marshall, and don't do anything stupid she had a really good rep about beating people when she needs to and the next time I talk to you I don't want it to be in a hospital."

I smiled even more and said, "Thanks Justin, bye dad see you when you get home or do you want me to meet you guys at the set?"

There was a long pause and a lot of whispering, then dad spoke and said, "Set and bring Justin's brother with you."

My face dropped and said, "Why?" I heard my dad sigh and say, "Just don't ask questions, just do as you're told and I will see you after school."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I shut my phone and ran off toward the entrance of the school before Alexander could do anything else. When I got into the school the office was the very first thing I saw. I walked in and saw a woman at a desk and I went up to her,

"Um I am new here and I need my schedule?"

She looked up at me and smile and said, "Oh yes you're the Marshall girl, yes I have your schedule and a map of the school."

She handed me two pieces of papers. I took them and look at what classes I had.

First period: Math Room 32

Second period: Science Room 49

Third period: Drama Room 24

Fourth period: History Room 03

Lunch

Firth period: Language Arts and Literature Room 08

Sixth period: Spanish Room 21

Seventh period: Free Period Media Center

I got out of the office and I saw that the hallway was packed with kids. I saw that everyone's eyes were on me. I kept my head high and I started to walk to my first class. Math. I hate math it is hard and I just sometimes I just don't get it. Then the bell rang. Ugh now I am late for my first class on my first day! I walked into classroom and I saw the teacher already writing down equations on the board.

"Um is this Mrs. Duran's Math class?"

The woman that looked about fifty turned towards me, "Yes, you must be my newest student Elizabeth. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

I looked at the class, "Well my name is Elizabeth Marshall and my parents are Marcus and Lara Marshall and I love to read and write." I turned to the teacher,

"Why don't you have a seat next to Alexander Martinez?" I turned and I looked eyes with Alexander's glowing sapphire blue eyes.


	3. authors note

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


End file.
